The legendary sword
by blackswordgames
Summary: After the war with The espada ichigo used mugetsu what if some of zangetsu's power go's through a portal in the naruto universe and gets sealed in the scroll for sealing well let's just say the shadow clone isn't the only thing he got from the scroll
1. Prolog ( on ipad )

Intro / prolog

-— With Naruto —-

in a old looking apartment in the red light district of the village , a lone child was rushing around the run down apartment .

"Gotta hurry or I'll be late for my graduation exam !" Naruto shouted out to himself as he scrambles to get out the door Naruto goes as fast as possible to get to the academy .

/- academy classroom 301 -/

Rushing to get to class semi-on time naruto runs to the door just as it opens and naruto slams into the teachers desk and ends up sprawled on the floor .

Naruto pushes himself off the floor the see nearly every kid in the room laughing with three people not laughing. Hinata hyuuga , a vary shy girl who allways sits in the back of the room.

Sauske uchiha , a boy who is allways brooding and acting cool and is his main rival , he used to be nice before his entire clan got killed off by his brother.

And the teacher a man with brown hair dark black eyes and a scar across his nose, this was Iruka umino a chunin teacher at the academy .

"Shut up and sit down !" Iruka yells at the class as he uses his demon head jutsu to scares them to quietness as he says " ok today is the graduation exams and we will be doing 3 things written test,throwing test,and ninjutsu test "

The class cheers as they could finally be ninjas if they compleat the tests " ok now let the exams begin " Iruka exclaims as he and his assistant Mizuki pass out the written tests

-AN-

Ok guys it's a short chapter but I'm writing this on my ipad with pages so I will try to get longer chapters when I can so please leave helpful things or ideas you wana see and I'll think about them this is jareth and I'm out peace!


	2. The Sword Unleashed

Hello Guy Blacksword here and i finaly have my computer up and running For abit to write this chapter if it has a gramer probloms please put them in a revew and ill fix it

As the written test went along Naruto was having dificulty answering the he didnt know was that he got a test with a genjutsu on it so all the questions where changed a little so noone would notice.

as naruto started to try to answer the questions They got harder and harder To complete them. to the point naruto was freeking out cause he had to get at lease a score of four to pass the written exam.

'theres no way i can do this i have to cheat on this' naruto thoght as he Tryed and sucsessfuly copyed 2 answers from The person in front of him. Who just happened to be Shikamaru nara who completed the test and went to sleep on the desk.

Continueing To copy from the person in front of him with no one noticeing He Got a high score when the genjutsu was taken off when he handed it in for gradeing.

"Ok everyone please follow me outside to test you throwing and shuriken jutsu " Iruka said walking out the door with mizuki towing behind helping guide the kids out side. " Ok kids we will go in order of last names first letter so please come up ..." iruka said

_- Skip to last two people -_

"Sauske Uchiha your next" iruka says as sauske steps up to the line to throw his shurikens and kunai. Sauske Puts all shuriken in one hand and All his kunai in the other he threw the shuriken with deadly accuricy as he hit all 10 shuriken he had at once.

Doing the same with the kunai sauske got a score of nineteen out of twenty Projectiles he smerks as he walks away from the line . " sauske uchiha with the leading score now for the throwing test " iruka says to the class .

"naruto you next " iruka says right after as naruto steps to the line a teacher (do i need to tell you who there are only two teachers there and one likes naruto )secretly switched narutos shuriken and kunai for unbalenced ones.

"naruto has the lowest score for this test with three out of twenty projectiles " mizuki says this time as they usher the students back inside for the final test

" ok when i call your name come with us for the final part of the exams " iruka yells to the class as he one again goes with last name first letters

_- Same as Cannon till WE get to the forest with the scroll -_

"yea i got the scroll now all i have to do is learn something from it " Naruto exclaims to himself As He undoes the scroll of seals.

"ok lets see Shadow clone jutsu sounds boring ill do it later lets see hey whats this " naruto says as he looks at a seal on the scroll . Above it reads 'A Sword That of a god ' Out of curiosity Naruto put chakra into the seal and with a poof Appeared a massive sword

the sword looked like a massive cleaver With no hilt or sheath just cloth around the handle. The sword itself is A black and white blade with the top half being black and the under half being white.

" Wow cool " Naruto said as he put the massive cleaver on the side of a tree so it wont fall over " ok now lets work on that shadow clone Jutsu " naruto yelled to himself as he looked back at the scroll to get to work to pass the test

_- one Hour Later -_

"NA-RU-TO ! " iruka yelled as he found where naruto was at the whole time. naruto turned around to look at iruka and he said.

"Oh hey iruka-sensei guess what i managed to learn a jutsu and get this cool new sword-thing" naruto said to iruka as he points the the sword attached to his back with the cloth wraping ( AN: never understod how ichigo did that in the anime there is no sash for it to be on)

" Naruto nows not the time to be fooling around why did you steal the scroll of seals ?" iruka asks naruto in a tone that sayed he wanted a answer Now .

"But iruka-sensei muzuki-sensei told me of the secret test so i could graduate so can i .. can i" Naruto questions iruka as he wondered what naruto was talking about when he heard a whearling noise

"Watch out ! " iruka yells as he pushs naruto away from him as he gets vollyed with kunai and shuriken naruto and iruka watched as mizuki appeared

(AN: Ok sorry guys but im lazy right now its 3 am so ima try to finish this fast )

-_ same as cannon only naruto take sword aswell when he runs_-

_- Time skip to mizuki trying to kill iruka -_

"_Do you want to save your sensei ?" _a voice says to naruto as naruto looks around to see who said it as darkness spreds over his vision (AN: like in 1st fight with kempatchi to talk to zangetsu)

"yes " naruto says just above a wisper as he looks at the man in front of man has shaggy brow hair he was wearing shades that he could see through and a long black cloak ( and i right ?)

"_The enemy is one, you are one. What is there to fear? Cast off your fear. Look forward! Go forward! Never stand still. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die. Shout... my name is ..."(*) _naruto looked up as the giant shuriken approched his teacher

Naruto sprang forward as he blocked the shuriken with his sword he pushed upward and the shuriken went into the trees around him as he says " If you ever try to hurt my sensei ill kill you! He Exclaimed to mizuki as he brought the sword behind him

"I Call Your Name ... Zangetsu! " Naruto Yells As he swung the sword in a sideward ark sending a blast of Chakra in the shape of the ark at mizuki cuting him to shreads "

_- Same a Cannon From hear on -_

Next chap privew : "Ok class The Teams are ..."

Yea Another chapter done hope you enjoy this one its in my opinion a lot longer anyways ill be posting hopefuly at least 1 chap of this At bare minimum a month well thats it blacksword out


	3. Teams

*dramatic mucic starts playing*  
ok i know i have not posted in a while and there is no escuse for that i am sorry i promissed a chapter that month and i failed but with this i give you the 2 chapter of this fanfic

\- The Legendary Sword : Ch2 Teams -

the next day naruto jumped out of bed excited for the day he gets put on a team and starts being a ninja another step to being hokage

geting dressed in his normal orange jumpsuit after a shower and a nice breakfest of a cople (alot) of ramen cups he begins his treak to school runing down the street at speeds people thought noone could achive he moved street to street to get to the team assingments on time

\- in class 5 minutes later -

naruto slowed down and walked into the school classroom in time to see a few more people coming into the room allong side iruka

"ok class be quiet " iruka said as the class stoped talking wanting to hear the team assingments but dident know that was a hour later as he had to give them one last annoying speech

\- annoying speech later -

" now its time for team assingments to begin team one is..." iruka sayed as naruto tuned out again as he did during the speech untill it got to his team.

"team 7 consisting of naruto uzumaki,sakura haruno, and sauske uchiha with team sensei kakashi hatake "

"team 8 consisting of hinata hyuuga,shino aburame, and kiba inazuka with team sensei kurinai yuhi"

"team 9 is still in surculation"

"team ten consisting of ino yamanaka,shikamaru nara, and choji akamichi with team sensei asuna sarutobi "

"all students wait here till your team sensei arrives" iruka finished saying as team senseis saterted to walk in and he went to leave

\- 2 hours later -

kakashi was walking up to the school after a long time of makeing his students wait he went to go get them for his test he walked into the school and went to the classroom where the students where held and stuck his head in only to have a eraser drop on his head

" my first impression ... i dont like you" he said to the three students who just started yelling about how he was late "meat me on the roof"  
kakashi stated as he shunshined up to the roof

ok i know it was short but i swear that i will post soon cause I allready have the next chapter done i want to say sorry onece again for makeing you all wait and i want to say i will see you all later blacksword out :)


End file.
